


something about our opposites attract

by nowrunalong



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: “Hey,” Chloe says as she walks into the kitchen. “What’s that?”Maze moves her hands behind her back and stares at Chloe defiantly. “Nothing. Don’t you have… I don’t know…workto do?”“I’m making lunch,” Chloe says, bemused. “You’re holding flowers.”A collection of standalone prompt fill fics for Chloe/Maze and the Chloe/Maze/Trixie fam.





	1. made up a reason to give you flowers cause i like you.

“Hey,” Chloe says as she walks into the kitchen. “What’s that?”

Maze moves her hands behind her back and stares at Chloe defiantly. “Nothing. Don’t you have… I don’t know… _work_ to do?”

“I'm making lunch,” Chloe says, bemused. “You’re holding flowers.”

“I’m not.”

“Did someone bring those for you?”

“Uh,” Maze says. “Yeah. For me. But. I don’t, uh… _like_ … flowers.” She holds the bouquet of tulips out and adopts a more normal tone of voice. “I was gonna throw them out.”

“What? Why? They’re gorgeous,” Chloe says, and tugs the bouquet from Maze’s hands. “I’m putting them in water.”

Maze shrugs. “Fine.”

She watches as Chloe sets the bouquet on the table and moves to the sink to fill a vase with water.

“Dan almost never brought me flowers,” Chloe tells her. “We were both so busy, you know? But it’s such a nice gesture – knowing that someone’s thinking about you. I know you don’t appreciate it, Maze, but – you do matter to people.” Chloe places the vase on the table and sets the tulips in it, cutting the string that binds them together so that they fall loosely against the glass. “That doesn’t affect you at all?”

Maze thinks about how it’s too late now to tell Chloe that the flowers are from her. _You fucked up, Mazikeen._

“Whatever,” she says. “Let’s eat.”


	2. stuck inside together cause it started to thunderstorm.

“Where are you going?” Maze demands, as Chloe puts on her coat. “It’s raining like hell out there. I'd know.”

“I have a witness to find,” Chloe says. “For my _job_.”

“Yeah,” Maze says. “And you’re looking for him at a _public park_. Give it a rest, Decker. The guy’s gonna stay inside like every other person in LA.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so.”

Chloe sighs. “I do have paperwork to do; I should probably get that out of the way.”

“Why? No one else is gonna be working. It’s Sunday, Decker! Take a damn break.”

“And do what?”

Maze stares in disbelief. “You really don’t know _how_ to take a break, do you.”

“’Course i do,” Chloe says, frown creasing her forehead. “I do break. Sometimes. When Trixie’s home.”

“And you’re gonna take one now, woman. Come on.” Maze grabs Chloe’s wrist and pulls her over to the living room, then gives her a little shove to force her onto the couch. “Wait here.”

“Uh…” Chloe says. She does wait, though.

Maze returns with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a game of Jenga tucked under the opposite arm. “I give you – a break.”

“Drunk Jenga?”

“You got a better idea?”

“No,” Chloe says. She pours two shots and hands one to Maze. “You’re on.”


	3. drawing.

“What are you working on, monkey?” Chloe asks, looking over Trixie’s shoulder. “Is that a monster?”

“No,” Trixie says. “It’s Maze.”

“Maze? Why did you scribble out half of her face?”

Trixie just shrugs.

—

“Did you see what Trixie was working on?” Chloe asks Maze as they prepare dinner.

Or rather, as Chloe chops hot peppers for a chili and Maze’s fingers come dangerously close to her knife as she reaches across the counter to steal slices of pepper, swallowing them down with a grin.

“Nope,” Maze says, chewing. “What?”

“She brought a sketchbook home from school. Said she was supposed to draw, quote un-quote, ‘something cool’.”

“Huh,” Maze says.

“She drew you.”

“Hell yeah, baby,” Maze says, and then runs her tongue over her teeth to chase away the last of the hot pepper. “You didn’t think she’d draw you, did you, Decker?”

“It’s on the fridge,” Chloe says.

Maze steals another pepper on her way; when she sees the drawing, she nearly chokes on it.

“You okay?” Chloe asks.

“Fine,” Maze says, holding in another cough. “Kid’s got talent.”

She doesn’t comment on the scratched-out face.

—

“Hey,” Maze says, knocking on Trixie’s door. It’s the first time she’s knocked on anyone’s door, but she doesn’t stop to notice this. “I saw your drawing.”

Trixie grins. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Maze says. “You drew my, uh—Halloween costume?”

“We were supposed to draw something cool.” Trixie bites her lip and looks over at Maze, who had come to sit next to her on the bed. “Do you think I can borrow it sometime?”

“Can you keep a secret?” Maze asks.

Trixie nods seriously.

Maze smiles. “Okay.”

She leans over and whispers something in Trixie’s ear, and Trixie’s eyes go wide.

“ _Really_?”

It’s Maze’s turn to nod.

“Cool!” Trixie exclaims, grinning excitedly. Then she gets serious again. “Don’t worry, Maze. I’ll keep your secret.”

They shake on it.


	4. freaking 'cause there's a bug.

“Eugh,” Maze says.

“Okay, that wasn’t directed at me, right?” Chloe says. “Because I’ve been specifically avoiding telling you about my _feelings_.”

“There’s a spider on the fridge,” Maze says. “Creepy motherfucker.”

“You’re afraid of spiders?”

“No,” Maze says, inching away from it.

Chloe laughs. “I can’t believe it. You’re all, ‘I was forged in the bowels of Hell to torture people… bla bla… all of eternity… bla bla…’ and you don’t like bugs?”

“Who _likes_ bugs?”

“Trixie,” Chloe says.

“You’ve got a weird kid, Decker.”

“Trixie!” Chloe calls. When Trixie appears in the kitchen, Chloe says: “Would you take this spider outside? _Maze_ doesn’t like him.”

Trixie pats Maze on the knee. “Don’t worry, Maze. I’ll protect you.” She scoops the spider into cupped hands and Chloe opens the door for her.

“Can I keep him?” Trixie asks, stopping in the doorway.

“No,” Chloe and Maze say in unison.

“Ha,” Maze says. “I knew it! You don’t like them either. Why else would you get your kid to do the dirty work?”

“She doesn’t like bugs,” Trixie confirms, re-entering the kitchen. “Daddy used to squish them for her.”

Maze grins.

“It’s okay,” Trixie says. “I can handle them now.”

“You’ve got a great kid, Decker,” Maze says, amending her earlier statement.

Sometimes, Chloe thinks, a family is a police detective, a bounty-hunter, and the eight-year-old who saves them from spiders. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. kiss the cook.

“Oh no,” Chloe says, as she enters the kitchen. “Where did you get that? I thought I threw it out.”

“This?” Maze is wearing a grin and an apron that reads ‘Kiss the Cook’. “I found it at Costco.”

“You, uh… have a Costco membership?”

“No way,” Maze says. “Your kid brought the card.”

“You took _Trixie_ to Costco? Maze, when did you—”

“Relax, Decker,” Maze says, hand-waving Chloe’s concern away. She’s holding a spatula. “Trixie said we were out of a bunch of stuff, so we went shopping.” Maze points the spatula at Chloe’s face. “For _you_.”

“Wow, okay,” Chloe says. “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever done the shopping, so—thank you.” And then, critically: “What else did you buy?”

“Food.”

“Food? What kind of food?”

“That place is _amazing_ ,” Maze says conversationally, ignoring the question. She turns back to the stove and pokes at the eggs in the frying pan. “Big ass boxes of any snack your heart desires. And cheese was on sale.”

“And you bought the apron because—?”

“Saw it there,” Maze shrugs.

“Really?” Chloe says. “You’ve been acting weird, even for you. First you get those ‘Hers & Hers’ towels from Bed Bath & Beyond, and next I find heart-shaped soaps in the bathroom, and—no,” Chloe says, eyes going wide. “ _First_ I found you holding flowers and acting all dodgy!”

“I don’t act _dodgy_ ,” Maze says scornfully. “I act… badass.”

“There’s nothing badass about a Kiss the Cook apron.”

“There is when _I’m_ wearing it.”

Chloe can’t actually argue with that. “Are you… flirting with me?”

“Am I—? No,” Maze scoffs. She’s entirely unconvincing.

“You _are_!”

“I’d be good for you, Decker,” Maze says. “ _Fun_. Remember?”

“Your eggs are burning,” Chloe says. “And I’m _not_ going to sleep with you. Did you make another bet with Lucifer?”

Maze turns the stove off and crosses her arms, half-concealing the words on the apron. “No,” she says, with a laugh. “Although one time—”

“I don’t need to know,” Chloe says, holding a hand up. “This is confusing, okay? I already get enough weirdness from Lucifer, and I thought—you and Amenadiel?”

“Old news.”

Chloe lets out a breath. “We’ll talk about this later. I need a drink.”

She opens the fridge to the sight of two massive chocolate cakes, taking up the entirety of the shelf space, and turns to Maze, who grins innocently.

“We’ll talk about _these_ now.”


End file.
